Jemma had Jumped
by CarrotsAreCrunchy97
Summary: "Jemma had jumped. Fitz couldn't get the image out of his head. She was on the edge and then she wasn't. He'd tried to get to her but he wasn't the one who had saved her. It was all Ward." Just a little fluff for the site and my sanity.


**AN- I had to get this out of my system before I died. Don't get me wrong, I love Skyward but I watched FZZT again and the ship was too strong.**

Jemma had jumped. Fitz couldn't get the image out of his head. She was on the edge and then she wasn't. He'd tried to get to her but he wasn't the one who had saved her. It was all Ward. No matter what she tried to tell him, he'd done nothing. Weeks had gone past and they hadn't received a mission. He guessed that it had something to do with the Chitauri virus but he didn't like to think about it. He'd almost lost the woman he loved and she never would have known it. She still didn't know it.

"What you thinking about, super genius?" Skye greeted warmly. Fitz had seen her face those days ago, she was mortified. Anyone who could show that much compassion toward someone they'd formerly betrayed could be trusted again, wholeheartedly.

"Jemma." He sighed. Skye knew how he felt about his favourite biochemist. Skye had annoyed him every day for weeks after their mission in Peru until he finally confided in her. Fitz wasn't sure if she'd keep the secret after the whole Miles predicament but so far she'd stayed true to her word and kept quiet.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Skye suggested. "She almost died, eventually she's going to react to that and she'll need someone around to help her cope. She may be fine now but eventually it's going to sink in."

"She'd just go to you or May. Why would she come to me for help?" Fitz frowned. He didn't want to think about her going to anyone else but he knew that he couldn't force her to come to him. It would probably never happen.

"Now, I'd tell you but then I'd have to shoot you." Skye smiled. "Once I figure out which one the safety is." Skye skipped off, heading down the corridor.

He didn't hear her door close; he knew that she was in the bunk next to him. "Ward went past just after she walked into my bunk." He muttered before smiling mischievously. Jemma would definitely want to hear about this. His smile widened as he went to her bunk to see Skye closing Ward's door. Did his eyes deceive him or had Ward kissed Skye's neck. Jemma definitely needed to hear about this.

He knocked quickly on the British woman's door and waited for her to open it. When she opened it Leo noticed the tears that were in her eyes. "What do you want Fitz?" She asked; her voice was thick and hesitant.

"What's wrong?" He asked; all thoughts of what was happening across the hallway gone from his mind.

"I heard what you were talking to Skye about. You might think that you were secretive but we live right next to each other." Jemma looked ready to cry again. "How could you think that I don't trust you Fitz?" She sobbed, new tears falling down from her cheeks.

Leo immediately closed her door and enveloped her in a hug. "I know you do. It's not you that I doubt. I failed to get out of the plane to save you, why would you want to tell me about it."

"Well, I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you." Jemma smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Jemma." He soothed, knowing that she would break down. "I love you Jemm." He whispered, kissing her head. "I almost lost you; don't put me through that again, please. Don't push me away."

"I love you too Leo." She smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in a short kiss.

That was when they heard a bang and both Skye and Ward cursing before they exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah! I think Skye and Ward are in a relationship."

Skye had made a big mistake, it was true but Ward had forgiven her instantly but to keep their relationship a secret they decided to make it seem like Ward couldn't forgive her. It was perfect, until she saw Fitz looking at the door of Ward's bunk as he went to see Jemma.

"We need to be more careful." She laughed before crawling into Grant's open arms. "I think Fitz saw me. I think he saw you too."

"We can deal with him in the morning." He smiled before capturing Skye's lips in a kiss.

"It can wait."

**SN- I'll get her back on track again with Desperation, don't worry. xx**


End file.
